Goodbye A Nelena Fanfic
by Taylaa
Summary: Nicholas, I love you too. And with that Nicholas. He knew everything would be okay.Based off of Goodbye By Miley Cyrus. Nelena/Nalex.


Songfic to 

Goodbye by Miley Cyrus

Starring:

Selena Gomez as Selena Russo

Nick Jonas as Nick Gray

And that's it(=

Mini mentions:

Demi Torres

Joe Gray

I OWN NOTHING!

I WISH BUT I DON'T!

Selena's POV

* * *

I can honestly say

you've been on my mind

Since I woke up today, up today

I look at your photograph

all the time

These memories come back to life

And I don't mind

* * *

I woke up this morning and the moment I opened my eyes I saw a poster of Connect 3. I started to think of Nick. Gray, that is. I still loved him. You see we had gone through a harsh break up.

"_Selena, I love you. I always will. I just think that at this age we should be trying to have fun with our relationships and we're not. We're too busy with our schedules. Maybe one day, when we're older, we can try it again, if our paths cross. And if they do, maybe it's meant to be. But I'll always love you Selena!" He said, tears streaming down his cheeks._

"_Goodbye Nick. I love you," Selena said barely speaking loud enough for him to hear. When he turned around to walk away the tears started to flow. He started to cry worse than she did. She called him Nick. Something she __**NEVER **__did. She had always called him Nicholas._

It had been a few months, but she still missed him. She looked over to her nightstand and saw the picture of them being the goofballs they were. "Why do I do this to myself?" She asked herself. But for some reason, I don't mind.

* * *

I remember when we kissed

I still feel it on my lips

The time that you danced with me

With no music playing

I remember the simple things

I remember till I cry

But the one thing I wish I'd forget

The memory I want to forget

is goodbye

* * *

I start to cry, remembering the time we first kissed. And sometimes I can still feel it on my lips.

"_Selena, I really like you," Nick said. "I like you too Nick. A lot." Selena replied. And with that they both leaned in. Feeling sparks._

I remember the time we danced with no music playing on our first date.

"_May I have this dance?" Nick had asked. They were on the beach alone. "But Nicholas, there's no music" Selena said. "It doesn't matter!" And with that he started to sing When You Look Me In The Eyes._

I still remember the little things he did.

_BLEEEPP!! Selena peered down at her phone. One new text from… Nicholas._

"_Hello beautiful. I hear it's wonderful in California. I miss you while I'm over in London."_

I remember until I start to cry all over again. As soon as I stopped. The one thing I wish I'd forget though… Goodbye. I'd give anything to forget that goodbye.

* * *

I woke up this morning

And played our song

And through my tears sang along

I picked up the phone

And then put it down

Cause I know I'm wasting my time

And I don't mind

* * *

This morning I put in the Secondhand Serenade cd and played Fall For You. It was our song. It had been playing on our second date at a closed off shop. The ice cream kind.

"_How about we get some ice cream?" Nick asked. "Wouldn't that involve going out in public?" Selena asked in confusion. "Not if I close off the shop for you." He would do anything for her. They walked inside and Nick turned up the radio. "May we dance?" And Fall For You came on. Making it their song._

"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you." I sang. Tears rolling down my cheeks still. I picked up the phone. I even typed in his speed dial, 2. Demi was 1. I would never change his speed dial. But I shut the phone immediately and put it down. I knew it was a waste of time. He either wouldn't answer or wouldn't want to here it I'm sure! It would be a waste of my time. But I wish I had and I know I wouldn't have minded.

* * *

I remember when we kissed

I still feel it on my lips

The time that you danced with me

With no music playing

I remember the simple things

I remember till I cry

But the one thing I wish I'd forget

The memory I want to forget

is goodbye

* * *

I remember when we kissed. And I didn't mind. I didn't care if I could still feel it on my lips. And I still remember when we danced with no music. It will always be my favorite date. Out of the many favorites with him of course. I remember every little flower or teddy bear he sent me. I take them out and look at them. And I remember until I cry. Over and over. I don't know how I haven't run out of tears yet. The one thing I'd give up almost anything to forget is his goodbye. The one thing I wouldn't give up for him…Nicholas Jerry Gray, himself.

* * *

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up

With your ring-tone

I hesitate

but answer it anyway

You sound so alone

I'm surprised to hear you say

* * *

As soon as I stopped the tears my cell phone started ringing the song he set for himself… Please Be Mine. He sang it himself and set it as a corny way to ask me to be his girlfriend.

_He had just sung Please Be Mine and recorded it on her phone. He replayed it. "So?" he asked. "So what, Nicholas?" "Will you be mine" he asked, knowing her answer. "OMG! Yes, Nicholas. I love you, you know that!" Selena said, ecstatic._

I go to pick it up but I flinch back, almost as if there's a shield around it. But I reach for it again. And this time… I answer it. " Hello?" But what I hear next surprises me the most.

* * *

You remember when we kissed

You still feel it on your lips

The time that you danced with me

with no music playing

You remember the simple things

We talked till we cried

You said that your biggest regret

The one thing you wish I'd forget

Was saying goodbye

* * *

"Selena, I miss you. I still remember when we kissed. I dream about it every night. And in the morning I wake up still feeling you on my lips. And I realize it's a dream and it wrecks my day. I still remember our first date. I dream about that most often. I wish I could dance with you again. One night I was sleepwalking and…"

_Nick woke up and went into Joe's room. He started to grab Joe's hand and mumbled something. Joe tried to make it out. It sounded like…"Would you likery toop daiiin." "WHAT?!" Joe asked, clueless as to what his brother was talking about. "You heard me Serena." "Serena," Joe thought. Ohhhhh, Selena! OH Joy! Nick tried grabbing Joe's hand to dance with him but Joe punched him in the gut. "Ow, what'd yah do that for?" Nick asked._

"I still remember surprising you at your house all the time. Or you coming to my concerts without me knowing even if everyone else did. The one thing I'd do almost anything or give to take back was that goodbye Selena. I never meant it. I miss you, I love you, I want to get back with you. The things I'd NEVER give up to forget that goodbye…The good memories of us. And more importantly…you Selena Marie Russo. I love you more than I love Earth itself. In those interviews when I say I can't live without insulin it's basically a lie. It's you I can't live without." Selena started to cry

"Nicholas, I miss you too I'd give anything to get you back, too."

And just by that Nicholas. He knew they'd be okay.

So What'd yah think? It's my first one. I hope you liked it. And it's possible there's another one coming out soon!


End file.
